


Revelations

by originalhybridlover



Series: Post Olicity Reunion [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Digg, Digg and NTA can go screw themselves for turning their back on Felicity and Oliver, F/M, Felicity loves her husband so fucking damn much, Oliver supports his wife, Sort of a fix it, olicity - Freeform, olicity fight and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Oliver and Felicity argue over how she's changed and his constant choices of making decisions that affect their family without her. [basically, Olicity hash things out]





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so in this one, I touch on Oliver and Felicity's argument because I hated how the show handled it. I hope you like my version of it.

  
Oliver's hand reached out across the bed when he didn’t feel his wife pressed against his body but all he felt was empty sheets still warm. He raised up, turning over. “Felicity?”  
  
He climbed out of the bed, stopping long enough to pull on some boxers before exiting the room. He could smell the fresh scent of newly brewed coffee in the air. He followed the smell and saw Felicity at the counter in nothing but one of his button up shirts, it dwarfed her, drifting down her thighs, the sleeves going past her wrist.  
  
He loved it. There was nothing like seeing his wife in nothing but his clothes. Maybe that was caveman of him but he couldn’t help it.  
  
He walked forward until he stood directly behind her, he slid one arm around her waist and felt her jump beneath his touch.  
  
“Oliver! You scared me!” Felicity gasped, willing her heart that was suddenly pounding against her ribcage to slow down. “I almost forgot how silent you can be.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” he leaned around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek in apology.  
  
“I just wasn’t expecting it.” Felicity excused pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee. “I thought you were still asleep.”  
  
“I was until I realized my bed was decidedly empty without my beautiful wife lying next to me.”  
  
“Sap,” Felicity accused.  
  
Oliver grinned, sweeping her hair off her shoulder, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. “Only for you.”  
  
“Do you want a cup?” Felicity asked, leaning back against him.  
  
“No.” his nose grazed her neck his lips gliding over her flesh, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. “You smell good.”  
  
Felicity snorted, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. “I smell like you and sex.”  
  
“I know,” Oliver responded and Felicity could feel him smiling against the skin of her neck, his hand around her waist slipped through the fabric and cupped her right breast.  
  
Felicity placed her coffee cup down and turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck. “We’ve been holed up here for a week, barely getting out of bed, one would think we’ve had enough sex.”  
  
Oliver hands slid around her waist and down, hand slipping beneath the shirt once again and cupped her naked ass. “Impossible. I’m insatiable when it comes to you. Not to mention I have 7 months worth of time to make up for.” He released his grip on her ass long enough to move her coffee cup toward the end of the counter and then picked her up dispositing her on top of the surface.  
  
Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself to the edge as his hands undid the three buttons she had done up on the shirt and parted the fabric, revealing her body to his eyes, pushing the sleeves down her arms. “I should really have you make me breakfast first, a girl needs substance if we're going to keep this up.”  
  
“I’ll fix you whatever you want, I promise.” his mouth claimed hers in a heated kiss, licking into her mouth as his hand moved from her hips to her thighs, his thumb rubbing circles on her inner thigh, moving closer and closer to his intended destination between her legs.  
  
His left hand glided back up her body cupping one perfect breast in his hand, his thumb swiping across her nipple making the skin tighten into a bud.  
  
Oliver withdrew his mouth from hers with the intent of taking the perfect pink bud in his mouth.  
  
Just as his tongue grazed her breast, Felicity’s phone sounded from the living room.  
  
Oliver groaned, throwing his head back, knowing Felicity was going to answer it. Still, he had to try his luck. He lowered his head, inching his mouth back to hers. “Let it go to voicemail.”  
  
“I can’t.” Felicity unwound her legs from his waist and pushed at his chest, making him back up a step. She jumped down from the counter and headed for the table in the living room where she left her phone. “It could be important.”  
  
“I thought what we were doing just a few seconds ago was damn important,” he grumbled.  
  
Felicity cast him a look over her shoulder with a grin. “I won’t be long.”  
  
“You don’t know that,” Oliver responded, shoulders slumping.  
  
“Honey, don’t pout.” Felicity giggled. “You know how adorable I think it is when you pout.”  
  
Oliver snorted, watching as she focused back on the phone, answering it. He watched in concerned as the smile on her lips dimmed as she listened to whoever it was on the other line.  
  
“I don’t know,” Felicity spoke into the lines. “You made plans with Oliver, not me…”  
  
Oliver’s frowned deepened by the clip sound of her voice whoever it was she was on the phone with she was clearly not happy with.  
  
Felicity turned walking back over to him. “Here.” she held her phone out to Oliver.  
  
Oliver accepted it, watching as Felicity walked back to the counter and taking a sip of her neglected coffee before placing the phone to his ear. “Hello?”  
  
“Oliver, I was just calling to see when you and Felicity might want to get that dinner together?” Digg’s deep voice came over the line. “It’s been almost a week.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, I've just been spending time with Felicity. I really missed her. How about tomorrow?”  
  
“Tomorrow’s good, I’ll let everyone else know. Just be sure to be at my place around 7:30.” Digg responded.  
  
“Sound good. Felicity and I will be there.” Oliver nearly flinched at the glare Felicity was suddenly sending him as soon as the words left his mouth. “Digg, I have to go.”  
  
“Why do you keep making decisions for us without my input?” Felicity demanded as soon as he hung up.    
  
“What?” Oliver's face scrunched up in confusion. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“You didn’t even bother asking me if I wanted to have dinner with everyone?”  
  
“It’s John.” Oliver defended.  
  
“Yeah and I don’t want to do dinner with him, or Dinah or Curtis.” Felicity placed her coffee cup on the counter and pulled Oliver’s shirt together, beginning to do up the buttons.  
  
“Their our friends, Felicity.”  
  
“Then they have a funny way of showing it.” she didn’t bother hiding the resentment in her voice.  
  
Oliver walked toward her. “You’re going to have to explain that sentence to me.”  
  
“What’s there to explain?” she shot back.  
  
“I don't know, maybe why you’re angry at Digg. Why you have Black Siren texting you.” He arched one eyebrow at her. “Yeah, I saw her name pop up in your messages.”  
  
“It’s complicated,” Felicity responded.  
  
“What’s complicated about it. She’s not our Laurel. We shouldn’t have anything to do with her.” Oliver argued.  
  
“She was the only one who was willing to help me catch Diaz!” Felicity snapped. “Yes, I slept on Rene's couch and he helped in the beginning after I was attacked by Dias but none of them really cared that I was suffering.”  
  
“What?” Oliver shook his head. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“Curtis, Dinah, Digg they all turned their backs on you. They just expected me to move on like the last 6 years meant _nothing_ to me. Like what I lost wasn't important. All I wanted was to protect William and put Diaz behind bars and have my husband back.”  
  
Oliver couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could believe Dinah and, Curtis and Rene refusing to help. It wouldn’t be the first time they turned their backs on him and Felicity.  
  
_But John?_ He couldn’t imagine any reason for him to turn his back on Felicity. She was like a sister to the older man. How could he just leave her to do everything on her own? Leave her to team up with someone like Black Siren because she felt like she had no other options?  
  
“You were gone Oliver and I had to find a way to protect myself because _you_ made a decision that put a target on my back, on William's. The whole world knew the truth about you and Diaz was coming for us. I had to find a way to survive. I did things I never thought I would. I did what it took to get Diaz out of our lives and bring you back to me!”  
  
“ _You_ …" his eyes shuttered as it dawned on him. "It’s true, isn’t it? You put a gun to Diaz?” Oliver looked at his wife in disbelief. "You were going to kill him."  
  
“Yes, and I would have pulled the trigger if it hadn’t been for Laurel.”  
  
“Felicity.” his voice shook. “You’re not this person. You’re good and kind and compassionate. You’re not -”  
  
“Maybe I’m not so good anymore. I’m stronger now. The Felicity you left behind was weak. I had to change. I had to become someone else. And that person is someone who will do anything to protect her family no matter what the cost. That is who I am now.” Felicity said passionately.  
  
“ _Weak?_ " Oliver repeated, sounding insulted. "I never once thought that you were weak. I fell in love with _that_ Felicity.”  
  
Felicity flinched. “Are you saying because I changed you can’t love me for who I am now?”  
  
“No,” Oliver shook his head quickly taking her left hand in his. “That is _not_ what I’m saying. I’m saying you have always been the strongest person I have ever known and you still are. I’m just worried that if you continue on like this you’re going to end up doing something you can never take back, and I don’t want that kind of regret for you.” His thumb swiped over her wedding ring. “For years you have been my guiding light and I honestly don’t know where I would be without you. If you need the same thing from me, I’ll be there to pull you back from that ledge.”  
  
Felicity eyes filled with tears. “I know you had a hard time at Slabside but it hasn’t been easy out here either. It’s been hell ever since you made the choice to leave your family behind.”  
  
“I know.” Oliver's voice was laden with regret. “I can never say enough how sorry I am. I shouldn’t have made a decision without you when it affected you just as much as it did me. I know what has happened is because of me.”  
  
“We’re supposed to be a team but we can’t be that if you refuse to include me. Marriage doesn’t work that way. _We_ don’t work that way.” Felicity stressed, fighting back tears as her emotions got the better of her. “I want to be in this together, Oliver.”  
  
“And we will be from here on out,” Oliver promised, he lifted her hand to his lips kissing her wedding band.    
  
Felicity's eyes softened the anger leaving her. “Good.”  
  
“We should start on that now.” Oliver stepped closer to her, reaching out to brush her hair back away from her luminous blue eyes. “Do you want to have dinner with John and the others?”  
  
“No.” Felicity response was immediate. “Whenever I am in a room with any of them all I can think about is how they turned their backs on you and on me.”  
  
“Okay, then we won't.” Oliver understood Felicity needed time and he wanted to give that to her. “Screw them.”  
  
The time would come when he would confront each and every one of them for their disloyalty. He had given up his freedom for all of them and all he had asked in turn was for them to look out for his family and they couldn't even do that.  
  
“We can go out, do a little shopping and I'll whip us up something for just the two of us.” Oliver continued. “And you can tell me everything you went through while I was gone. I promise, I'm not going to judge you but I wanna know everything so we can move forward together. From the sound of it, you had no one to have your back, no one to stand with you but that's over now. I'm home and I will _always_ be there for you, no matter what.”  
  
Felicity’s smile was one of a relief as she felt some of the weight she been carrying on her shoulders lift. “I know I said it before but I _seriously_ missed you.”  
  
“I missed you, too. Come here.” Oliver pulled her into him, his arms banding around her. “There is not a single version of you I can't love. I will be completely in love with you even after I take my last breath.”  
  
Felicity stared up at him through wet lashes a look of pure love shining in her eyes. “I love you more than it should be humanly possible."  
  
Oliver's lips pulled into a smile of pure gratitude. He leaned down, arms tightening around her back and kissed her with everything he was feeling.  
  
Felicity placed her hand over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her palm as Oliver lips gliding over hers, coaxing her mouth with his own and she fell into it giving herself over to him completely. With his body curling around hers like a shield, she felt something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Safe.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments feed my muse!
> 
> For right now this will be the last of installment unless I get more ideas for this series.


End file.
